crossovertogetherfandomcom-20200215-history
Akira Tataoka
(This is for the fanfiction "Crossover Together". Info may change from canon information) Akira Tataoka is one of the military instructors from Seitenshi's forces sent to replace Tadaomi Karasuma. Physical Appearance Takaoka is a rather large man and claims that his love of food increased his waistline. He is also very muscular from years of intense training. He is first seen with a very friendly look on his face, but this drastically changed when he showed his true colors as a brutal drill sergeant. In his second appearance, he had clawed at his face to the point of leaving scars (reflecting the psychological scars inflicted by Niji) and seemly lost his large waistline. He also has black hair that is slicked back and black eyes and a big nose. Personality Takaoka appears to be a very kind and helpful person in his first appearance. However it is soon revealed that he is a sadistic drill instructor who abuses his strength and power through brute force and violence. He does not hesitate in beating up anyone, even the students, just to show how powerful he is. The truth is he does not care about the students' welfare at all - he only cares about gaining fame from them killing Korosensei due to his teaching, as well as forcing Karasuma to acknowledge his methods and being able to boss him around. He hates to lose to anyone, becoming crazy after losing to Niji. After getting fired from losing to her, he became even more psychopathic. He devised a plan to poison most of the students in Orora high School for his revenge. He began scratching his face after he lost to Niji. He has an obsession of seeing a person's despair and will sadistically beat/kill someone just to gain control of others. He furthers his control by forcing them to recognize him as ‘father’. He also has a habit of raising his tongue whenever he has the upper hand. History Season 3 Takaoka first appeared as a new P.E. teacher for Class 3-E sent by Ministry of Defense. Once he appears, he greets the students and gives them food, drinks, and sweets as a sign of greeting them. He tells Class 3-E (minus those of Team Harmony who were in Amestris) that he'll be taking over the P.E. class from now on and self-proclaims himself to be their 'father'. It is revealed through Kirara Hazama's web searches that rumors of his abuse has spread, and she sees a second picture of him showing his 'previous family' his abuse. He begins to give Class 3-E a hell schedule with no time to study, quickly brutally forcing those into submission who oppose him, and he forces Karasuma and Koro-sensei to see his hellish method of training (which was cruel enough to break Ryōma Terasaka's arm). His goal is to gain fame and popularity after one of the students kills Koro-sensei due to his training and gets to boss Karasuma around. After a week of this torture, he adds an extra three hours of after-school training to their schedule, which made Terasaka snap at him. Wanting to set an example, he grabs Terasaka by the throat, only to be attacked by Niji. He's challenged to a duel between him and Niji, and at first he doesn't take her seriously, but after a second hit, attacks with all his strength. In the fight, he manages to throw a knife through Niji's head, seemingly killing her in front of everyone. He lifts her body and presents her as the ultimate example for anyone who defies him, just to find Gakuho Asano seeing all of this. After being beaten one more time by Niji, he ran off and left the students alone. Season 6 He was mocked and humiliated since this incident, and when he returns he ends up poisoning the food supply at Orora High School. Later that night, he finds Hiromi Shiota, and quickly takes her captive for Nagisa Shiota to arrive. Now psychotic and insane, he mistakes Nagisa for Niji, and tries to kill him, him not able to get close for most of the fight. He manages to pin Nagisa down in the street, and when he sees Aladdin, demands Hiromi to kill him, and in exchange he'll let her live. This breaks Hiromi, and he ends up brutally attacked by her. The fight between him and her results din his eyes being gouged. He almost got to Nagisa, before his finishing blow slams Hiromi into the cement, nearly killing her instantly. He's finally stopped when Nagisa pinned him down. He's last heard being put in prison under a life sentence for his crimes. Category:Characters Category:Crossover Together Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Orora High Students/Staff